(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peeling device, and in particular, a fruit skin peeling device which can peel the skin of fruits or vegetables within a very short time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The peeling of fruit skin or the like is generally done by way of a conventional fruit peeler 1 shown in FIG. 1 having a Y-shaped structure. The rear end of the fruit peeler 1 is a shaft section 11 for a U-shaped opening 12. A blade 13 is mounted at the opening 12.
FIG. 2 shows the application of the conventional fruit peeler 1. One of the hands holds the fruit 2 to peel and the other hand holds the peeler 1 at the shaft section 11. The U-shaped opening 12 is facing the fruit 2 to be peeled and the blade 13 is in contact with the skin of the fruit 2. The action of the hand with the peeler 1 on the fruit 2 will peel the skin and the skin will be discarded from the blade opening 131.
However, the drawback of the application of the conventional peeler 1 is that the peeler 1 may accidentally scratch the fingers of the hand holding the fruit. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fruit skin peeling device which can mitigate the above drawback.